


Timeless - Island Moment

by BlueManta



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Island Setting, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueManta/pseuds/BlueManta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to believe there's at least a parallel universe where these three have an happy future, together. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless - Island Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taste_of_Suburbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/gifts).



> This artwork is about a moment on the island, maybe when Ollie was stranded there. Or alternatively, on a future alternate timeline after Ollie's coming home together with Shado and Slade, where the island becomes a place to travel back to on their annual anniversary? Well, I hope you like it. :)


End file.
